Just Not Fair
by Meri The Beri
Summary: The Big Four/ ROTBTD. Hogwarts AU. Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel are all best friends, and are all overjoyed when they are accepted to attend Hogwarts together. But, How will their friendship be effected by the Ministry of Magic's new laws of segregation between houses, and the growing pressure on the teens to conform to their 'destinies? Rated T for possible language later on


Notes;

I haven't written anything long in a while. Forgive me if anything doesn't make sense, and also if its terrible. *uploads, runs and hides*

_"3rd of February;_

_The ministry of magic declares that magical education of young witches and wizards will be split into two stages, primary and secondary. Only the worthy will continue to secondary education at the age of 15, at which time they will be invited to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. All primary education shall take place in each students own magical community. No exceptions"_

_"2nd March;_

_By order of the department of magical heritage,_

_Students that graduate to secondary education will have no contact with students left in primary education, family or otherwise. Primary education students will no longer be free to practise magic, within any grounds. Any violators of this rule shall be dealt with by the court of the ministry of magic. No exceptions"_

_"7th April;_

_By order of the ministry of magic, no social relations between houses within secondary magical education shall be permitted. In order to keep bloodlines pure, any contact between students of different houses other than for academic purposes will not be tolerated, and will be punishable by law. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins will not be permitted to have any social contact with students outside their own houses. No exceptions"_

**_Hiccup_**

When hiccup received his secondary education Hogwarts letter, everyone believed it to be a mistake. Hiccup most of all. Of course, that year had been a particularly good year when it came to young witches and wizards in the village of berk. As most of the village suspected, Astrid had been excelling in all primary wizard studies, and everyone expected, if anyone was to receive a Hogwarts letter, it was to be her. So when the only letter delivered by a tawny owl was addressed to one hiccup horrendous haddock the third, general outcry was heard by the families of the other wizarding teens.

They gathered in front of hiccups house, hurling accusations of cheating and bribery at the skinny teen and his father.

"How can hiccup he accepted?"

"That's an outrage!"

"He was second to last in the whole village, just in front of Ruffnut, and she turned out to be a squib!"

Hiccup stood trying not to take offence at the things being yelled at his father, like he didn't already know he didn't stand a chance at getting accepted into Hogwarts.

"My daughter was top in the class!" Astrid's mother declared "She should be the one invited to Hogwarts!" Many agreed.

"Everybody calm down!" Stoick bellowed, silencing the crowd. "This is obviously a mistake. Hogwarts would be crazy to accept someone like my son", as he gestured towards the lanky fishbone with his hand.

"Thank you for summing that up" hiccup muttered

Stoick continued. "I will be writing to the headmaster in order to sort this out."

Shortly after those words exited Stoick's mouth, another owl came flying in from the horizon, dropping another letter in Stoick's hands, the Hogwarts crest unmistakable on its seam.

The letter read;

_"Dear Mr Haddock,_

_It has come to our attention that there has been a recent outcry concerning our decision to admit hiccup to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We can assure you that hiccups acceptance was no mistake, and he will be the only student in berk continuing to secondary education. We look forward to such as promising student attending our school"_

Stoick slowly lowered the letter and turned to his son

"I don't know how you did it hiccup..." Stoick said slowly

"But you're in, and you're the only one in"

Hiccup could hardly contain his excitement, but then remembered the families of the students who didn't get accepted standing just metres away from him... Probably armed with maces or swords or gods know what else.

But this really did fix everything!

This was the chance for him to prove that he wasn't the failure that everyone thought he was. Time for all that studying to pay off. Hiccup just hoped his three best friends had the same luck in their classes.

**_Merida_**

Merida sat at the dinner table opposite to her three younger brothers. Unlike usual, she remembered her manners and sat eating her meal like what her mother would call a "proper princess".

"You're very quiet tonight Merida?" Eleanor commented about half way through the meal.

"It's good, but are you sure you're alright?"

Merida just smiled "a princess doesn't talk with her mouth full"

The queen was shocked, but then smiled back "that's right, and you're sitting so nicely too, and your bows not on the table!" Eleanor remarked. Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

Merida giggled, but then stared at the silver tray of letters being brought to the table.

"Thank you Maudie" smiled the queen.

She began counting the letters and placing them on the table.

"Farming rates, taxes, a letter from Auntie Hilda, and-"

Eleanor stopped in her counting and stared at the letter in her hands.

"What is this?" She asked tentatively. Before anyone could react Merida made a grab for the letter, and snatched it from her mother's hand, and checked the crest embezzled on the cover. Yep, that was the right one all right. She ripped the envelope open with her thumbnail and read through the handwritten print hurriedly, excitedly, as if the letter would be taken from her at any moment, and there _was_ a high chance of that happening.

_"Dear princess Merida, first born of Dumbroch,_

_We are pleased to say that you have been accepted into secondary education at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Given your exceptional skill in magical sports, you have been given a spot as chaser on whichever house Quidditch team you end up on. We look to having you at our school."_

Merida gave a great whoop of joy. "Yes!" She yelled "I got in! I got in!" Her father shared Merida's enthusiasm jumping up from the table to give Merida and affectionate thump on the back.

"That's my girl! She'll be slaying dragons next!"

Merida laughed but looked at her father sternly "dad, you know my best friend has a pet dragon!"

Eleanor sat in her seat, staring at both of them, an expression of disappointment and disapproval on her face. Merida noticed her mother and came to kneel down next to her chair.

"Mum, I know that you said no more magic," Merida began

"But I was doing so well and-"

"You will not be attending that school Merida" the queen said calmly

"W-what?" Merida asked, hoping he has somehow misheard her mum.

"And you will not continue with any of this 'Quidditch' you keep talking about." The queen continued.

"A princess does not-"

"No!" Merida yelled, completely losing her temper. "You can't make me give up Quidditch, and I'm going to that school, whether you like it or not"

And with that Merida stormed out of the room to pack up her things, and leave the castle.

"Merida you get back here!" She heard her mother's voice distant as she climbed up flight after flight of stairs in the castle. But Merida didn't look back. She had a new life to look towards. Merida assumed that her friends had also received their letters by now (if they had been accepted, that is) she wondered how their parents were reacting.

**_Rapunzel And Jack_**

The twins, Rapunzel and jack, had always been... different. In a way that, their magic was a little harder to hide. The boy and the girl both had certain gifts in the field of magic. They were gifts because they could use their magic without a spell or wand, something rather unheard of in the magical world. Ever since that day...

"Jack, I'm scared!" Rapunzel whimpered as the ice cracked beneath her. They were supposed to be skating on the frozen lake, but the ice was thin, and as Punzie skated slowly across the ice, it started cracking.

"It's Ok" jack tried to calm her

"I promise, I promise you're gonna be, you're gonna be fine."

He took a few steps closer and Punzie nodded. She trusted her brother.

As jack took a few steps closer, the ice cracked faster, so he bent down and untied his skates, leaving them on the hard strong ice.

"Ok" jack mumbled "ready?" He asked

His sister nodded

"One" jack took a step towards her, the ice cracked further

"Two" he could almost reach her, but water was breaking up the cracks in the ice

"Three!" Jack made a grab for his sister and pushed her to the safe side of the lake.

She fell over onto her back, but then she looked up a gave a little giggle.

Jack laughed too and stood up...

And then fell through the ice

"Jack!" Punzie yelled, rushing to the edge of the icy pool of water.

She wasn't thinking, and dived in. Kicking her legs hard in her dress to reach her now unconscious brother. She grasped one icy hand and pulled him towards the light at the top of the ice.

Jacks POV

When I woke up, we were back in our house, and I was freezing. I shivered. "You ok?" Punzie asked.

"You..." I started "you saved me"

Rapunzel smiled "well you saved me first" she crossed over to sit at the edge of my bed. "Go to sleep jack" she whispered. "You had a...interesting day"

I laughed "but I can't sleep" I moaned, grinning, I put on a little kids voice;

"The sky's awake, so IM awake!" The same thing I used to say when we were younger. Punzie giggled

"Ok," she agreed "but why don't you just close your eyes"

I rolled my eyes at her but then closed them obediently. I felt her shuffling up the bed and before I could ask her hand was stroking through my hair,

And then she started to sing

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright; no-one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe

And

Sound"

(Back to third person)

Since that day, jacks hair had turned white, and he had the power to control ice and snow, and Rapunzel's hair now glowed when she sang, and if she sang the right song, she could heal people.

As soon as the twins got home from school, they rushed to the living room where they're parents were waiting with their letters, having promised that they would wait till they were all together to open them.

Jack and Punzie's parents were muggles, but supported their magical children even so, being generally more accepting parents on the whole. Their mother, Tiana, or tooth as her friends called her, always kept the children believing in magic, because she never truly stopped believing herself. Tooth was convinced her mother had been magical, even if she never told her youngest daughter. Their father, Nick, but everyone called him North, loved hearing his wife tell the children stories of magic and adventure, and was more than overjoyed when it was discovered that his two children possessed magical abilities.

As the two 15 year olds walked into the family living room, Tooth handed over the letters, looking hopeful.

Before opening hers, Rapunzel clasped her brothers hand "good luck" she whispered.

"You too" jack replied.

And with the sound of ripping paper both letters were now open in each of the teens' hands. A brief moment to scan the words on the pages;

_Dear Rapunzal/ Jack Overland _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Given your individual talents, we will be very interested to see how you progress in our school, and hope that secondary education will expand your abilities even further"_

Both twins yelled at the same time "I GOT IN!" And Punzie leapt into her brother's arms in a tight hug. Both parents came and joined the embrace, happy of their children's success.

"Hey jack?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah?" Jack responded

"Do you think that hiccup and Merida got in?"

Jack smiled "I hope so. I do NOT want to be going anywhere without my little Meri Beri".


End file.
